


Dragons On The Wind

by Baccatapages



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue-Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Canon Divergent Lore, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Mostly purple Hawke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age), ancient ruins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: "I do not care what comes after; I have seen the dragons on the wind of morning."― Ursula K. Le Guin, The Farthest ShoreFenris’ task was simple: Slay the dragon and bring back its head, along with anything else in its hoard that might be of any value. He didn't account for that task being harder than anyone may have expected, nor for Fenris to finally find the meaning of friendship, loyalty and, ultimately, love.





	Dragons On The Wind

“Bleurgh. Fish fish and more fish.” Fenris grumbled as he made his way along the coast. He could hardly deny his master anything but… what did he need the head of a dragon for? True, you could hardly throw a stone without hitting something in Tevinter revering dragons. Fenris’ task was simple: Slay the dragon and bring back its head, along with anything else in its hoard that might be of any value. He supposed Danarius wanted to claim the fame for himself; the dragon had been snatching up sheep here and there but so far, it hadn’t killed anyone.

And, of course, the dragon made its den along the coast, overlooking the sea. Fenris disliked the smell of the sea because, among it, he could smell fish and he really hated fish.

He had to scale across the rocky cliff, not an easy feat when he had a greatsword and a dead sheep strapped to his back. Fenris accidentally startled a hawk hiding in a bush and it squawked indignantly before flying off.

The sea kept pelting him with salt water, making him increasingly grumpy. He was relieved when he managed to reach the entrance of the cave. Fenris had willed himself not to look down when he’d been climbing but, safely in the mouth of the cave, Fenris glanced down and blanched.

The cave appeared to be an old ruin, a maze that Fenris could easily get lost in. He shrugged off the sheep and dragged it alongside him, leaving it on a broken altar then darting into the shadows when he heard a rumble.

Fenris peeked around the pillar he was hiding behind to see a mass of black scales twisting and shifting. The creature was big enough that it could probably swallow a fully-grown druffalo whole. He watched as the dragon nudged at the carcass of the sheep with its nose before roasting it with black and gold fire. Once it was satisfied the meat was cooked enough, the dragon snapped it up.

The dragon then moved so its long tail was pointedly blocking the exit. Fenris swore internally and peeked around the pillar again to see a pair of molten gold eyes staring at him.

The elf braced himself and charged, greatsword raised, only to be swept off his feet by that snake-like tail. He landed on his face and rolled over to see the great beast staring down at him. “You’ve come to kill me, then?”

Fenris blinked. Did that dragon just… talk? He slashed his sword at the creature, only for his greatsword to shatter when it met obsidian scales.

“And here I thought we were getting along so well.” Glinting golden eyes met his. “Won’t you stay for a while?”

“You’ll just eat me!” Fenris protested, scrambling to his feet.

The dragon had the gall to look offended. “I would do no such thing. It’s rude to eat my guests. Or at least, that’s what my mother told me.”

“That what your-“ Fenris shook his head. “So you’re not going to eat me, then.”

The dragon gave a heavy shrug. “Not unless you give me a reason.”

“Like what?”

“Not using the latrine, refusing to bathe and, I don’t know, possibly littering.”

Fenris had no idea whether the dragon was joking or not. “But-but I was sent to kill you.”

The dragon tilted its head. “Do you want me to kill you?”

“What? No!”

“Then why are you complaining?” Surprisingly graceful for a giant beast, it made its way to one of the archways. “Come on, I’ll show you where the guest room is.”

Fenris batted away the creature’s tail which was chivvying him along. Still, he followed. Surely being the beast’s guest was better than being eaten or being Danarius’ slave.

The guest room was as big as the main floor of Danarius’ mansion, which Fenris was surprised at. There was a slightly dusty four-poster bed with silk sheets. Against one wall was a bookcase and against another was a writing desk. From what Fenris could see, there was a water system allowing for running water. A bathtub and sink were in the corner, as well as a seat presumably hooked up too. Fenris hadn’t seen one in Tevinter, but he assumed that was what was meant by the latrine. Silk curtains made up the walls, affording some privacy. Not, however, from the massive beast who could easily knock the while room down. The dragon peered down from where it was leaning against a wall of the cavern.

“Oh, by the way, don’t be surprised if the nugs come in. They prefer this bed to the one I made for them.” The dragon hummed.

“You know, I can’t actually tell if you’re being serious or not.” Fenris plopped down on the edge of the bed.

“Really? Well, for future reference, this is my serious face.”

Fenris pinched the bridge of his nose, a dangerous thing given his spiked gauntlets. This dragon was going to give Fenris a headache. “So I’m staying here, then.” He guessed.

“Really? That’s great!” If Fenris didn’t know any better, the dragon was beaming down at him. “We can play diamondback! Oh, and chess! I’m sure I have a set around here somewhere. Do you know the rules to Wicked Grace?”

“Yes, I do.” Fenris sighed. “So… do I belong to you now?”

Golden eyes blinked. “Why would you belong to me?”

“I’m a slave. My master sent me to kill you, bring back your head.”

“Oh, no. I don’t own you. You own yourself. At least, here you do. But if you are going to try to kill me, at least tell me? I’d like to arrange my calendar around it.”

Fenris huffed. “You think I couldn’t kill you?”

“You could certainly try.” The dragon offered. “And trying is half the battle.”

The elf narrowed his eyes. “What’s the other half?”

“Hitting me more times than I hit you.” The beast said brightly. “So, I’ll leave you to get settled. If you need anything, there’s a room a few doors down with various bits of clutter I’ve collected. You’ll probably find what you need there. If not, come find me.”

“Where do I find you?”

“Eh, just holler and I’ll hear you.” The dragon disappeared out of sight, though Fenris could hear the creature moving away.

“Dragon?” Fenris called. A scaly head popped out from between the silk curtains. “What do I call you?”

“Oh.” The silk moved with the dragon’s breaths. It was hard to take the creature seriously with the curtains draped over and around its head. “Well, my name is-“ It made a series of screeches and squeaks.

“I’m guessing you’re male?” The elf asked.

The dragon blinked. “Male?”

“You sound male.” The dragon’s voice was deep, though not as deep as Fenris’. “Since I cannot pronounce your draconic name, I will call you-“ Fenris tried to think. “Hawke. I will call you Hawke.”

The dragon regarded the elf curiously. “Why Hawke?”

“When I was coming here I encountered a hawk, so that shall be your name.” It felt strange, to be so assertive. Such an attitude was not permitted with his master.

“So if I’m Hawke, what do I call you?”

“My master calls me Fenris but I suppose you can call me anything you wish.” It was only fair, Fenris reasoned.

The dragon nodded. “Alright, Cassie.”

Fenris glowered.

**Author's Note:**

> The dragon (Hawke) is essentially a great dragon because i could and though Fenris thinks of Hawke as male, Hawke doesn't think himself much as either gender. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome :)


End file.
